The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has triggered a corresponding and growing need for smaller sized photography modules. Such modules may comprise elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices in light of the specification required in the market, such as good optical characteristics, the difficulty to make each component, the nature of the material, the yield, and so on, therefore it is not as simple as just proportionally shrinking the size of each component.
In addition to size reductions, improving field of view is also important. Therefore, the specification of the key components of the electronic product such as optical imaging lens should be also improved to satisfy the demand of consumer.
With respect to the optical imaging lens with five lens elements, the previous invention generally has problems that the field of view is not big enough and image quality is poor. While seeking wide-angle imaging lens, the image quality and performance of the optical imaging lens should also be considered.
Therefore, there is a need to develop optical imaging lens with large field of view, while also having good optical characteristics.